


Pasodoble

by 3leni



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Guns, Hostage Situations, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Romance, Shooting, Unresolved Romantic Tension, your alias is cairo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3leni/pseuds/3leni
Summary: “From now on, all the rules have changed. Nobody gets up, nobody moves – nobodyeatswithout a direct fucking order!” Denver shouts with authority, and without missing a beat, Arturo starts to step closer. Bringing up your gun and slowly pointing it at his direction, just in case, the three of you listen as he begins to taunt you.“You guys are fucked, Denver,” he says boldly, looking Denver in the eye as he steps closer. He continues, none of you saying anything, “You guys arecompletelyfucked!”Unconsciously, you begin lowering your gun but keeping your grip steady nonetheless, your finger dangerously close to the trigger.Don't you think we know that, you piece of shit?
Relationships: Denver | Ricardo Ramos/Reader, Denver/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Pasodoble

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @3leni

Everyone is on edge.

Things are moving quickly, one minute you are relaxed, and the next you are loading your gun, mind focused on finding Gandía as quickly as possible.

Tokyo is the first to speak up – _yell_ , to be exact, “Where did he go?” as she looks at the rest of the team frantically. Your eyes lock with Denver's when everyone is looking questioningly at one another, trying to figure out who had been on watch. After a moment of complete silence, Tokyo swiftly turns to Rio and repeats her question, “Rio, where did he go?”

When he makes no effort to respond, she grabs him by his arm and moves in front of him, “Rio, _joder_!” You are all standing still, waiting for Rio to answer, you standing beside your newly close friend, Stockholm. You notice that she is nervous, so you place your hand on your friend's shoulder for reassurance, just for a moment.

Feeling your hand, Stockholm turns around and holds your gaze with a small smile creeping up her lips, a silent way of thanking you. The exchange lasts for only two seconds, yet the absence of any sound in the entire room makes it possible to hear a pin drop. All of a sudden, your mind is filled with images of Gandía killing your friends if you don't find him in time, causing a chill to run down your spine.

As Rio snaps back into reality, he tells Tokyo about Gandía going up the stairs. Tokyo hastily stands up from her kneeling position beside Rio, and turns to the three of you, “Stockholm, Denver, Cairo, stay here. Don't let anyone get near the door. If the hostages get out, we're fucked, got it?”

“Got it.” Stockholm replies. The three of you watch as Tokyo, Bogota and Helsinki hurriedly run up the stairs. As soon as they are half way up, Denver shares a look with you, and immediately begins screaming orders at the hostages.

“Everyone get on your fucking feet, _now_!” As the trembling hostages instantly start getting on their feet, you begin barking commands with your gun in hand, “Everyone face away from the door, _right_ now!” Just as you finish speaking, your head whips at the direction of the stairs, having just heard Tokyo and Helsinki shouting about Nairobi and _something_ going wrong.

 _Shit, what now?_ you think to yourself and quickly clearing your mind of the distracting thoughts. A job has to be done, and you quietly reassure yourself that Tokyo and Helsinki have everything under control. You slightly shake your head and completely focus on the problem at hand. As the hostages get in place, you lock eyes with Manila, who wears a deep frown on her face. During the whole loud ordeal, she must've heard the yelling about Nairobi too. Breaking her gaze, you steadily plant your feet beside Denver's strong figure, your gun loaded and resting on your hip, not for one moment letting down your guard as your eyes scan over the hostages. You feel him tense beside you, shoulders brushing together for a quick second.

“From now on, all the rules have changed. Nobody gets up, nobody moves – nobody _eats_ without a direct fucking order!” Denver shouts with authority, and without missing a beat, Arturo starts to step closer. Bringing up your gun and slowly pointing it at his direction, just in case, the three of you listen as he begins to taunt you.

“You guys are fucked, Denver,” he says boldly, looking Denver in the eye as he steps closer. He continues, none of you saying anything, “You guys are _completely_ fucked!”

Unconsciously, you begin lowering your gun but keeping your grip steady nonetheless, your finger dangerously close to the trigger.

_Don't you think we know that, you piece of shit?_

You _tsk_ , “Be careful with your words, _Arturito._ ” your glare sharp as a knife. A mocking smirk forming on your lips as he turns to look at you, leaving you satisfied that he had heard you.

Denver starts lazily strolling towards him, with two of his fingers pointing himself, “You got something to say, Arturito?” he inquires.

“ _Yes_ , you guys are not invincible anymore. No, you're not invincible!” he answers with confidence and swiftly turns to the other hostages, “They're not invincible!” he shouts, pointing at you three. Sharing a quick look with Stockholm and Denver, you hastily bring your gun up to your chest again and point it to his head, “Arturito, _shut up_!” you cry out with force. He turns to face you.

“Or what?”

“Or I'll blow your fucking head off, you sorry bastard.” you spit out, venom in every syllable. You are getting more and more _enraged_ by the second, your patience running low. As if Arturo is completely unfazed by your words, he turns towards Denver, and you swiftly cock your gun. Denver catches on the movement, and his eyes dart to yours, while slightly lifting his hand to reassure you. Which, surprisingly, seems to calm you down. Just one bit. Your anger issues may be bad, but he always seems to put you at ease.

Your eyes snap back to Arturo as he speaks up again, seeming to get more and more confident by the second. “We're here, and now _we_ are the resistance!” he shouts, hitting his fist against his chest. All you can do now is watch, with your gun pointing to his head as he starts raising a goddamn _rebellion_ right before your eyes.

 _Irony can be funny sometimes. This is_ not _one of those times._

You glance over at Denver and make eye contact, confusion and rage evident on both your expressions. You turn to Stockholm, who just softly shrugs her shoulders, and then your gaze goes back on the hostages' louder voices.

As Arturo starts pacing right and left in front of the rest of the hostages, clapping his hands and encouraging them by repeating _‘We are the resistance!’,_ your patience is getting cut short. Denver walks over where you stand and places a hand on your shoulder, leaning in towards your ear to whisper, “Calm down Cairo. Trust me, and don't forget who has the _guns._ ” And although he usually has a calming voice that manages to ease your nerves, you cannot control them right now. Not when everything is going to absolute _shit_ right in front of you.

In your frustration, you angrily shove his hand off you and bite back, “Let's hope it stays that way.”

When you angrily push him away, your complete focus is on the situation before you, so you aren't aware of the hurt expression adorning his features. But Stockholm is, a playful grin forming on her lips – just for a split second – as she stares at her friends, despite the situation at hand.

When Denver is about to open his mouth to try and calm your nerves further, his efforts are cut short by the loud voices of the hostages, shouting _‘Resistance’_ over and over, akin to a mantra. They are throwing their fists in the air, as if they hold some kind of power over the three armed robbers before them. Arturo steps away from the rest of the shouting crowd and is in close proximity with Denver, _again_. Scanning your eyes over them, you spot a chained up Palermo, shouting with the rest of the captives. Oh, how much you would _love_ to punch that stupid grin off his face permanently. 

Deciding that the hostages are doing nothing more than blindly following Arturo and pose no immediate threat, you turn your body towards the man of the hour, and drag your feet across the floor to stand beside Stockholm, who has her handgun pointing at the side of his head.

A few more moments pass, filled with the loud rebellious yells, and you barely have any time to register what iss happening before Denver grabs his gun, lifts it forcefully in the air and start shooting the ceiling. Both you and Stockholm look startled, but quickly recover. Arturo and all the hostages flinch in terror and hug each other in comfort, finally quieting down.

Took them long enough.

You and Stockholm fall back, and move to stand beside him, one on his left and the other on his right. You bring your gun onto your shoulder, getting ready to fire if something goes south, eyes glaring daggers at Arturo who had retreated with Amanda and the governor among the crowd. Denver abruptly stops, and points his gun to the terrified crowd, forcefully spitting out, “‘The Resistance’, _my ass_!” his hard stare intimidating everyone. And for a split second, you let your eyes dart to his angered face.

_Get it together._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
